Shrinkage
by Bubbles1
Summary: When Duo gets shrunk, physically and mentally, the Pilots must deal with it, and try to get some outside help, before they're all driven insane. Some Swearing.


~Kinda thought the masses out there might like this. I give most of the credit from this to a story I read ages ago, I forget the title and author of the story, but it was where the pilots kept shrinking and acting like children and terrorized the Winner mansion. If you know about this story, please tell me!!! I'm desperate to read it again.~

"It won't be long now"

"How long though?"

"Not long"

"But how long?"

"I just told you"

"No you didn't!"

"Stop whining Duo!"

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes you are Maxwell!"

"But Wwwwuuuuu-mmmaaannnn!"

"Shut up Maxwell!"

"Heero!! He yelled at me!"

"Are we there yet Trowa?"

"Yes! Get me out of the car with this baka!"

"Heeeerrrooo! He called me a bad name!"

"It's not a bad word Duo!"

"Really? Baka baka baka baka baka!"

"Can we please duct tape his mouth? Please?"

"No Wufei, I already explained about the child abuse factor in this!"

"Ok! Stopping here!"

            Trowa pulled the rental car over to the side of the road and quickly ran into the dense forest on the shoulder. Wufei shoved the back door open with his foot and very grumpily stomped to the front of the car with Heero. Behind him, a three foot figure held onto the edge of the seat and tried to find the ground with his feet. Quatre picked the figure up under the armpits and placed him gently on the ground. 

            The child quickly tried to run toward the front of the car, but tripped on his over-sized clothes (one of Trowa's old shirts and a pair of shorts Wufei had accidentally shrunk while doing the laundry), and fell on his face with a yelp. Gamely, Duo got back up and continued on his way. 

~*~

Trowa came back from the bushes and was doing up his fly when he heard a twig snap. Cautiously he pulled a dagger from his belt, pulling back a branch, he stabbed blindly forward. 

            Duo, after being denied the right to sit on the hood of the car with his idols, had gone to find someone to play with. He shrieked with fright, and then promptly wet his pants when a knife came out of nowhere and clipped off some of his bangs. 

                                                                        ~*~

            Wufei, Heero, and Quatre were sitting on the hood of the Ford talking about Duo's "situation." 

            "So he was given something at that Oz base where he was supposedly captured, then just let go?"

"Well, that's all I can think of; Duo did have that blank part in his mind, where he can't remember what happened after he entered the base."

"So, we're guessing that he was captured by Oz bad guys, given some drug, then let go?"

"No, we are hypothesizing that Duo was given this drug to shrink him, so that when he was set loose to come back to us, he would drive the other pilots crazy so they would kill each other and eventually him. Effectively whipping out the Gundams."

Quatre glared at Wufei, who held his hands up defensively.

"It's plausible Quatre; I've wanted to kill someone for the past 6 hours!"

Heero also glared at Wufei.

"We are going to take him for some advanced testing at this medical facility we are trying to get to."

"If we get to it"

            Duo's shriek echoed through the woods.

"And if Duo doesn't kill himself before we get there."

"Oh darn if he does"

Wufei muttered as he got off the car heaving a long sigh of immense suffering.

                                                                        ~*~   

"Shiters!" 

            Trowa growled as he ran after Duo. For having little legs, the kid could run pretty damn fast. Especially when he was running the wrong way. 

"Duo! Come back!"

He yelled as he jumped over a tree trunk. Stretching forward, he grabbed a hold of Duo's trailing braid.  Quickly clamping the midget in a bear hug, he moved back toward the car. 

            Duo had forgotten anything to do with Gundams when he was shrunk, but basic fighting instincts still flourished in him. Quickly turning his head to the side enabled him to get Trowa's hand off his mouth, he then promptly bit the said hand.

            Trowa clamped his mouth shut to stop from yelling. He winced as Duo growled and tried to bite down harder. Using the hand that was holding the kid to his chest, the ex-clown hit the main nerve running through Duo's body. There was a brief spasm, then the minute body went slack. Retrieving his bloody hand, Trowa sighed and continued walking to the car.

                                                                        ~*~

The trio from the car saw Trowa coming less then 5 minutes later. As he came closer to the rented Ford, they smelled him too.

"I refuse to get into the car with that!"

"It's only a few more miles Wufei!"

"Then you sit in the back Yuy!"

"I need to direct Trowa on where to go!"

"You can do that from the back!"

            Duo, still held in Trowa's strong arms, watched the argument for several seconds, before launching into a full blown water works show. Everyone stopped and looked at Duo as enormous screams and wails came from such a small body. Trowa, afraid he had done something, put the boy down. Duo still screamed.

"Oh! This is good!" 

            Wufei snarled. Quatre crouched down next to the child and tried to soothe him. It didn't help too much. Annoyed, Heero picked Duo up from under the armpits, and un-ceremoniously dropped him into the trunk, onto the spare towels and blankets. Shutting the lid, he climbed into the car. 

            Quatre looked up to Heero, his mouth opening but no sound coming out. Trowa nudged him into the car and they all resumed the journey. Thin wails were heard from the trunk, but they all ignored them.

                                                                        ~*~

            Arriving at the small medical facility less than an hour later, the group got out of the car. A pleasant looking female attendant came out.

"I heard you had a young child that needed some looking after"

            Heero could tell this lady was just bursting with Maternal Instinct. He wondered what her reaction would be when they pulled a screaming, wet, and thoroughly un-happy kid out of the trunk. It was not good. The nice looking attendant lost her smile, and her eyes turned into polished flecks of flint. Wufei held the child upside down by one leg and calmly walking over to drop it into her arms. She bitch-slapped him as hard as she could.

            Straightening her back until it was ram-rod straight, she took Duo inside. Wufei held his stinging cheek while he watched her walk away. Quatre snickered behind his hand. Trowa stared into the back of the car and ran his hand through his hair. 

            There were rips in the seat from Duos struggling earlier in the day; stuffing coming out from the said rips, which entertained Duo for about three seconds. There was pop and grease spilled on the floor, cushions, and oddly enough, the ceiling, from the midday lunch meal purchased at Wendy's.  An interesting smell also permeated the air. 

            "What do we do about this?"

            He asked, thumbing a finger toward the mini-Armageddon in the back seat. The others poked a head in, then shrugged, and walked into the medical facility.  

            Wufei groaned when he saw a staff of only females. They all glared at him. The first nurse must have told them about his care for children. 

            The others didn't seem to mind too much, except for Quatre. Wufei wondered if any of these women might be one of the blondes sisters. The poor Arabian looked apprehensive enough for it to be plausible. He followed Trowa, who followed Quatre, who was trailing after Heero, who in turn was trudging behind a female in a dress two sizes to tight for her. Maybe that was what was making Quatre act weird.

              They were led to what looked like the wing for visitors. There were 5 beds with an adjoining bathroom and another door leading off to the side. Their benefactor stood by the door way as they filed in.

            "This is where you will stay while we help your friend."

            She told them pleasantly. She watched Trowa open the closed door and peek in.

            "There should be ample entertainment in there for you"

            Trowa closed the door again and nodded to the lady. Wufei looked around, then frowned at her.

            "You mean we have to stay here? Why can't we just leave and pick the brat up after you're done your Women's work?"

            Quatre shook his head in resignations he waited for the explosion, Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. But to his utter surprise, she didn't even bat an eye.

            "We believe that your continued interaction with the patient can help us."

            Wufei Snorted.

            "It won't help you if we kill him in exasperation"

            She shrugged with the clipboard still in her hands.

            "Then you make my job easier, for then I have no patient to cure"

            She turned smartly, and walked crisply away. The others stared after her in slack-jawed silence. Wufei broke it.

            "I think I like this woman."


End file.
